


Never Again

by TisUnfortunateThatTheyWrite



Series: In Their Heart Shall Burn [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: as in lana needs healing lol, i need healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisUnfortunateThatTheyWrite/pseuds/TisUnfortunateThatTheyWrite
Summary: Sera panics about the inquisitor's almost demise and gets upset about how everyone basically left them to die.





	Never Again

Running, arms aching, Sera ran towards the advisors currently sitting down filled with worry.

"Where is she?"

Cullen was the first to look up, a brooding look already sent in his face and looked over to where Mother Giselle and Rintos were.

"She hasn't woken up since we found her." He sighed. "But she is breathing."

Sera looked over to where the Inquisitor lay and approached. Mother Giselle was sitting by the inquisitor's head while Rintos used magic to warm Lanaris' body.

"Heya, is she.. is she alright?" Sera asked.

"Other than being cold now, she's fine." He hovered his hands near her feet. "She was covered in bruises, cuts... it's a wonder she made it here on her own. She must have been out there when the storm was at its strongest..." Rintos didn't look up at Sera as they spoke, they simply focused on their task.

"They said they found her in the snow." Mother Giselle pointed out. Sera looked at her worriedly and bit her lip. "I don't believe any of her wounds were fatal, but I am no 'ealer. I can only pray that the Maker makes sure she doesn't leave us."

Rintos smiled and stopped warming Lanaris, he rolled out a thick blanket to cover her in. "I think the Maker would have a very particular sense of humour were he to do such a thing. But I think she will be fine." He looked at Sera and graced her with a knowing smile. "She will be alright. You can sit by here if you like, I have to go check on more of the wounded now." He waved a hand and walked away, staff in hand.

Sera sat down beside Lanaris and looked at her. She looked a tad paler than usual but Rintos seemed to do a good job.

"What troubles you?"

Sera whipped her head up, aware that her eyes wavered.

"I was just really worried is all. I was there when.. he showed up. It's friggin piss all this, the archdemon, his ugly face... It weren't meant to be like this!" She spluttered.

"It is very... the matters are different now. I do agree none of what happened at 'aven... it was not what anyone expected."

Sera teared up and her face reddened. "She coulda died. She coulda died and we all would've run away and never seen her again!" Mother Giselle hushed her, Leliana looked towards them for a moment but lowered her head again, thoughts unknown. "Sorry." with a huff Sera got up and looked towards the passage where she was said to have been carried in from. "How are we supposed to fight a monster like that. We're dealing with more than we thought!" She turned to Giselle, obviously at war with herself. "I don't know how I can help with all of this shit happening"

Giselle looked at the advisors quietly. "That is for them to decide. For now all we can do - is wait."

Sera looked at Giselle and then Lana.

"Yeah. Waitin's the hard part." with that she walked away, hands on her arms and silent thoughts to herself.


End file.
